TheSillyPotato
Stewen '''(born ), also known as TheSillyPotato,''' is a Swedish YouTube Pooper. He almost reached 3,000 subscribers before his main channel got deleted, and had more than 2 million total views on his videos. He is mostly known for his YouTube Poop of Frozen's Let It Go, which has accumulated over 290,000 views. He has also introduced a few people to YouTube Poops, most noticably PenguinPoops. Aside from making YouTube Poops, he also posts rankings of Eurovision and Melodifestivalen songs, videos of his top songs at the end of each year and remixes of songs, featuring the rapper CupcakKe. Personal Life Stewen is 22 years old, and he lives in south Sweden. He quit school in February of 2015 due to depression. He currently works in the sewing industry. Stewen is openly homosexual. His main interests are computers and video games, and he spends over 80% of his day infront of either a computer or a phone. Whenever he's not infront of a computer or a phone, he is either watching TV series or spending quality time with his family or friends. He used to be a huge anime fan, and he has also been to several anime gatherings in Sweden, UppCon:11, NärCon Vinter 2013 and FairyCon'13 to name a few. He used to work voluntarily at FairyCon, as a karaoke manager, but he quit after 2015, due to it taking too much of his freetime and health issues. His favorite games to play are League of Legends and any of the "The Sims" games. He is a very big fan of the YouTubers Emma Blackery, Clara Henry and KPopp. YouTube History Stewen created TheSillyPotato the 5th of January 2012, but he has created YouTube Poops before this date, and then uploading them on his old gaming channel Titowam. They are, however, removed now, and Stewen has said that he doesn't have any of his old YouTube Poops on his computer, due to a harddrive failure in 2012, and then he forgot to download his videos. [1][2] His first major video was a start of a series called "TheSillyPotato Sucks At Pooping The Charts", where he makes YouTube Poops of a bunch of songs, but not all of the songs have entered the charts, and some songs might be old. The series started during the summer of 2012 and has received 7 episodes. The series has been put on hold since late 2015. In February 2013, Stewen created a new series, called "Poopfestivalen", which would be YouTube Poops of songs from Melodifestivalen, a swedish song competition. This series continued until 2016, but has been discontinued after that. The episodes are not available on YouTube anymore, but have been uploaded to his DailyMotion account. On the 24th of February 2014, Stewen released a YouTube Poop of Frozen's song "Let It Go". This was very successful and remained his most famous video, having over 290,000 views, until it was overtaken by his YouTube Poop of Charli XCX's song "Boom Clap" which reached over a million views roughly two years later. In November of 2015, Stewen released a new channel called TheSingingPotato, where he uploads his own covers of songs. Channel deletion During the afternoon on the 20th of June 2016, Stewen's main channel was permanently disabled due to receiving three coypright strikes. This meant that TheSillyPotato reached a final amount of 2,995 subscribers, and a total of 350 videos were deleted. Stewen responded to this incident by uploading the video "RIP TheSillyPotato", where he stated that he has "all the videos saved, and I will upload most of them on a video archive channel". He also created a new channel (with the same name) on the same day. His new channel currently has 650 subscribers. Collaborations Stewen created his very first collab announcement on the 5th of June 2012, where the participants could make YouTube Poops of any Jessie J songs. This was concidered a fail, due to there only being 3 people joining the collab after nearly 2 months. The video is not available on YouTube anymore. Later, in December 2012, he started his first YouTube Poop Tennis with LGL39, which continued for 5 rounds, and Stewen ended up winning. Later, during 2013, LGL39 later wanted a rematch. This time, it lasted for 6 rounds, and then Stewen gave up. On the 2nd of January 2013, Stewen announced that he was going to try making a new collab, but this time, it would be of Ellie Goulding songs. This was more successful than his last collab video, as 8 people sent in entries, and the video ended up being almost 20 minutes long. The collab currently has over 7,500 views. [5] In April 2013, TheSillyPotato sent a request to start a YouTube Poop Tennis with PenguinPoops, but it only went on for one round, because PenguinPoops gave up. A year later, in April 2014, PenguinPoops sent a re-match to Stewen, this time it went on for 8 rounds, and he later gave up, again. Since the Ellie Goulding collab was a big success, Stewen announced another collab the 1st of September 2013, but this time of Marina & The Diamonds songs. This was not as popular as the Ellie Goulding collab, but still had a few entries, and was uploaded the 19th of October 2013. The collab is no longer available on YouTube. While waiting for entries, Stewen started another YouTube Poop Tennis with SuperDirectorGuy, which only lasted for 3 rounds. The YTP Tennis can be found on his second channel TheSillyPotato Video Archive. In July of 2014, PenguinPoops asked Stewen if he could create a new collab, this time of Lily Allen. He agreed to this and the collab was uploaded on the 3rd of September 2014. The collab is no longer available on YouTube. On the 16th of January 2015, Stewen wanted to do another collab, so he announced a Nicki Minaj collab, mostly because TySketch created one, but didn't finish it. This was his most successful collab yet, since 12 people entered it. It was later uploaded in March 2015. The collab is no longer available on YouTube. In October 2015, Stewen hinted in his Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill YouTube Poop that a new collab was coming soon. After a month, his Taylor Swift collab was announced, which accepted entries until the 31st of December 2015. This collab was cancelled sometime during early 2016, after copyright proved to be difficult. After 2½ years without any collaborations, Stewen released a Dua Lipa collab announcement on the 16th of January 2018. It accepted entries until the 18th of February 2018, but was cancelled after a few months due to major time constraints. It is unknown how many people submitted entries, but several people confirmed their participation in the comment section. Popularity Stewen's channel started out quite slow, as he only released a video around once a month. He reached 100 subscribers 13 months after he created his YouTube channel, in February 2013. After this, things started speeding up, and he reached 200 subscribers 5 months later, in July 2013. 9 months later, he reached 500 subscribers, and then finally, he reached 1,000 subscribers after a year, on the 25th of July 2014. On the 8th of November 2015, Stewen reached 2,000 subscribers. __INDEX__ Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:YouTube Musicians